


Превращение

by LitaJD



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bug!John, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitaJD/pseuds/LitaJD
Summary: Аннотация: Эта история происходит во время Превращения. Шеппард сбегает из Атлантиды до того как ему вводят ретровирус Карсона. Команда находит его и возвращает домой.





	Превращение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conversion Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847564) by [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan). 
  * A translation of [Conversion Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847564) by [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan). 



~*~  
Звуки его когтей снова нажимающих на кнопки звучали резко для его улучшенного слуха. Нажав последний символ Джон Шепард объявил ясное предупреждение всякому кто последует за ним и бросился в звездные врата.  
Свобода! Он вырвался за пределы города, сбежал от нарастающего зловония существ, держащих его под стражей. Отчаянье и грубая сила вывели его из лазарета. Скорость принесла его в зал врат, но у него была медленная человеческая память, что вспомнить как работает наборное устройство.  
Джон бежал. Его синие ногти, более изогнутые чем раньше, впивались в мягкий травянистый ковер. Он замечает вокруг низко свисающие ветви деревьев, почти не замедляя шаг. На бегу, открыв рот, он вдыхает сладкий богатый запах леса.  
Маленькие животные копошились в подлеске. Его они интересовали только как то, чем можно подкормиться позже. Отклонив их сейчас, Джон попробовал воздух языком. Он остановился и медленно пошел по широкому кругу. Ничего. Ни единого запаха его вида. Ни гнезда, ни самки, ни дома. Один жалобный писк вырвался из его горла, когда он понял что совсем один.  
Но у его меланхолии не было шансов против радости бегать на свободе. У Джон был весь лес для исследования. Он сделает свое гнездо. Возможно он сможет украсть несколько яиц как только найдет. он мог бы охранять их до вылупления, и тогда он не будет одинок.  
Выбор сделан. Он бежал до тех пор пока не добрался до моста. Старый, деревянный и замшелый, он был перекинут через широкую реку – слишком широкую для прыжка и он стал расхаживать по краю реки. Остатки человечности шептали, что это было безопасно – пересечь воду; мост должен сохранить его от намокания.  
Это не останавливает каждого Иратус, но инстинкт жука, которым он обладал, визжал от отвращения.  
***  
«Он ушел». Родни стоял в зале врат перед командой и чувствовал себя страшно виноватым.  
«Это все моя вина. Я никогда не верил по настоящему, что он меня оттолкнет. Я думал, что какая-то часть Джона должна быть еще там. Как я мог быть таким идиотом?»

«Ты цел?», - спросила Тейла.

«Я впорядке. Он не тронул меня, только отшвырнул с дороги. Но я должен был сделать больше, чтобы остановить его».

Ронон протянул руку и сжал его плечо: «Это не Шеппорд. Винить себя за что-то, что ты не можешь контролировать пустая трата времени».

«Ронон прав, и мы должны поспешить если хотим поймать Джона» - Тейла подтолкнула его к наборному устройству.

Чак быстро переместился в сторону, чтобы дать место Родни. 

«Шепард тебе что-то сделал?», - спросил Родни, заметив что рука Чака согнута под странным углом.

«Я попытался отключить врата до того как полковник Шепард доберется до наборным устройства». Чак обхватил больную руку и пожал одним плечом. "Он был быстрее, чем он выглядел".

Тейла мягко сказал: «Вам надо сходить в лазарет. Доктор Бекетт захочет посмотреть вашу руку. Вам нужна помощь?»

Чак с бледным лицом согласно кивнул: «Это может быть хорошей идеей».

Один из десантников шагнул вперед. « Я прослежу, чтобы он добрался до лазарета, мэм».

«Спасибо».  
Когда они отошли Родни услышал краем уха как Чак сказал: «Это произошло так быстро…»

Он верил в это. Медлительность и безопасность точно не про Шеппорда, поскольку он начал превращаться в жука. Но черт возми, Родни отказывался бросать его в таком состоянии.

«Родни, ты можешь сказать куда он ушел?» - спросила Тейла.

«Правильно, правильною Соберись.» - Родни открыл свой ноутбук и начала доставать данные из консоли наборного устройства.

«После того как Коля пытался забрать Атлантиду я запрограммировал программу систематизации истории наборных устройств города. Я подумал это может быть полезным если мы будем знать через какие врата наши враги вернуться. На всякий случай мы решили заблокировать этот адрес.

"Последнее, чего я ожидал, что буду использовать это, чтобы преследовать..." - Родни посмотрел на напряженные лица своих сокомандников и решил не заканчивать это предложение. Упоминать, что Джон ожучивается точно не поможет ситуации. Секунду спустя по экрану побежали данные. «Нашел. Мне набрать его сейчас?»

«Было бы разумно взять джампер и парализатор рейфов также», - предлжила Тейла.

«Предоставьте это мне». – Ронон хлопнул Родни по плечу. «Встретимся с вами у джампера через пять минут. Ты поведешь.»

«Я?! Ты уверен что хочешь, чтобы я пилотировал его?»

Ронон притянул Родни за воротник: «Да».

Родни моргнул. «ну, окей. Но одному из нас нужно сказать Элизабет, что мы отправляемся за Шеппордом».

«Она осведомлена», - Тейла указала на рацию в ее ухе. – «И одобрила. Доктор Бекетт хочет, чтбы я зашла в лазарет перед тем как мы отправимся».

«Он закончил с нановирусом?» - несколько запоздало забеспокоился Родни. Если бы Шепард получил лекарство час назад, он не сбежал бы.

Быстро поклонившись Тейла повернулась и побежала в сторону лазарета. Ронон уже исчез в арсенал за парализатором без сомнения. Озабочено Родни собрал сви вещи и направился в отсек прыгунов.

Пять минут показались вечностью. У них осталось очень мало времени спасти Джона и он вздохнул с облегчением, когда Ронон и Тейла взошли на борт как только он скользнул в кресло пилота.

Он поднимал прыгун, а Тейла раздавала каждому из них по паре автоинъекторв. «Это приготовил докто Бекетт. Он советует использовать как минимум два для эффективности. Я боюсь мы должны подобраться довольно близко к Джону, чтобы ввести ему».

Ронон погладил свой бластер: « Это не будет проблемой».

Родни спустил прыгун в зал врат и набрал адрес. Они парили в воздухе, ожидая всплеск прохода, секунды шли, отсчитывая стук сердца. Как только врата стабилизировались, Родни скольснул через них как пуля. Он даже не заметил как ровно и правильно вел.

Врата остались позади, они пролетели над пустым полем. Ничто не выделяло эту планету от десятка других, что они посещали. Он понятия не имел, почему Джон пришел сюда, разве что это был единственный адрес, что помнил его поврежденный мозг. Но сейчас Родни был просто чертовски рад, что установил протокол истории адресов. Без него они бы никогда не нашли Джона вовремя. 

«Направляйся сюда», - Ронон указал на ряд деревьев в дали.

«Прекрасно. Лес. Вы должны приземлиться. Я не могу пролететь там», - напомнил им Родни.  
«Возможно тебе следует сначала пролететь над ним и посмотреть есть ли его жизненный сигнал!, - предложила Тейла.

«Отличная идея». Родни замедлил ход.

«Есть!» -Тейла показала на дисплей. ИЛС остановился на синей светящейся сигнатуре признака жизни. «это Джон, Я уверена в этом».

«Это в середине леса. Конечно это он.» - Родни нахмурился.

Джампер нацелился на Джона и полетел прямо к нему без какого-либо приказа. У Родни возникло подозрение, что это было больше, чем просто выбор из всего многообразия жизненных сигналов в радиусе действия.  
«Тейла, почему ты и Ронон настояли, чтобы я вел прыгун?»

«Ты наиблее заинтересован», - сказал Ронон, когда Тейла раздумывала как сказать.

«Мы все заинтересованы, разве нет?»

«Да», - заверила его Тейла. «Но Ронон прав. Из всех имеющих ген Древних ты наиболее заинтересован. Джампер будет лучше работать с тобой. Определенно сейчас ты это заметил».

«Не уверен». Поглащеный посадкой, Родни плавно опустил прыгун на краю леса. «Это так близко как смог приблизится к позиции Шеппорда».

Комментарий Тейлы наконец дошел до него и он повернулся взглянуть на нее. «Ты сказала, что прыгун хочет найти Шепарда так сильно, как мы этого хотим?»

«Она скзала джампер знает как сильно ты хочешь найти его. Это помогает, когда это нужно. Как это приземление. Ты сделал это почти хорошо как Шепард». Ронон впихнул парализатор рейфов в руки Родни. «Хорошая работа».

Он замер разинув рот, когда Ронон и Тейла покинули джампер. «Подождите!»  
Ронон засунул свою пару инъекторов под рубашку. «Я пойду вперед. Вы только замедлите меня. Я сообщу вам как только найду его». Не удосужившись дождаться ответа, он убежал в лес.

«Если ты оглушишь его, нам придется тащить его всю дорогу обратно!» Родни проорал, зная, что его возражение придет слишком поздно. Он нащупал самый большой парализатор, попытался найти комфотное положение, чтобы его понести. Это оказалось занозой в заднице.

«Иди вперед, Тейла. Тебя я тоже только замедлю». Он похлопал по широким карманам брюк. «Я положу мои инъекторы в пределах досягаемости и поверь мне, когда я сказал что знаю как ими пользоваться».

«Ты уверен?» - спросила она.

Он достал детектор жизненных сигналов и указал на пару белых точек расположенных рядом друг с другом. «Я использую это, чтобы найти тебя. Теперь иди. Я догоню».

Когда она скрылась из виду, Родни сразу почувствовал каким большим, темным и ужасным может выглядеть нависающий лес. 

***  
Джон зашипел. Подвесной мост все еще блокировал его путь. Остатки его человеческой памяти настаивали, что это достаточно высоко над водой чтобы быть в безопасности. Он сделал отчаянный первый шаг на мост. Тот заскрипел от старост, и Шепард вцепился в перила, медленно передвигаясь на ту сторону. Дрожа, он дал петуха и перепрыгнул последние два ярда. Оказавшись в безопасности на другой стороне, Джон тяжело дыша свалился, впившись когтями в твердую землю и пережидая когда чешуя перестанет дыбится.

Когда он восстановился, он уловил новый запах в воздухе. Память улья о темном глубоком подземелье и безопасности привела его сюда. Пещера была близко; он мог почувствовать их. С низким горловым стоном от волнения Джон начал свой поиск прекрасного дома.

Первая пещера, в которую он пришел, была недостаточно глубокой. Низкая, неглубокая пещера для кладки яиц слишком уязвима из-за хищников. Джон ушел в глубь леса, инстинкт вел его, заставлял делать гнездо, искать подходящее место для его будущей кладки. Неважно, что он намерен украсть яйца. Инстинкту Иратус не важно – гнездование заполнила все его мысли. Стремление к гону и распространение своего потомства согревало его кровь пока он разыскивал совершенную пещеру для гнездования.

Солнечный свет проникал сквозь полог леса, будто накрывая путь Родни тенями. Тенями, где может скрываться все что угодно. Родни снова проверил индикаторы жизненных форм. Ронон и Тейла вышли из зоны досигаемости сканера, а большинство выявляемых существ было не больше белки с Земли. Но это Пегас. Они могут быть мутантами, кусающими ученых, белкоподобными грызунами с ядовитыми клыками.

Он сел на замшелое бревно и положил громоздкий сканер рядом. Не то чтобы он не был благодарен за это, но он становился тем тяжелее, чем дольше он носит его. Он снял ботинки и хорошенько потряс их. Он знал, камень там где-то, потому что это ввинчивание в его пятку похоже на бормашину у дантиста.

Треснула ветка и он подскочил. Он схватил парализатор и выстрелил.

«О, великолепно, я оглушил белку-мутанта», - он ткнул мохнатое неподвижное тело заостренным концом парализатора. « Ха. По крайней мере мое прицеливание улучшилось».

Из задумчивости его вывела рация. «Родни, это Тейла отзовись».  
Он щелкнул по своему коммуникатору: «Здесь. Где ты?». Родни опустил совои ботинки пока говорил. Рок…слава богу.

«Мы нашли следы Джона около моста. Ронон ушел вперед найти его. Ты хочешь чтоы я подождала тебя зедсь?»

«Где этот мост?» - спросил Родни.  
«Это примерно в двух кликах и пятнадцать градусов к югу от джампера». 

Напряжение в голосе Тейлы говорило как сильно она желает идти вперед. Родни смирился с тем, что ему придется продолжить идти через лес одному. Опять же возможно ему повезет и они найдут Джона раньше и все будут возвращаться обратно еще до того как он туда доберется.

«Я помню, видел ту реку, когда бы делали облет. Ты можешь идти вперед. Я в пути. Маккей. Отбой».

Повернувшись в правильном направлении, он поднял парализатор, распрямил плечи и выпятил подбородок. Он должен сделать это. По крайней мере белки-мутанты больше не будут доставлять проблемы.  
***  
Джон дрожал от волнения. Он нашел его. Узкий вход в пещеру переходил в широкую глубокую полость, глубокую настлько, чтобы подвесить мешки с кладкой высоко над землей. В режиме гнездования он собрал охапки листьев и мягкого моха и принес это в пещеру.

Он складывал их в кучу до тех пор пока не был доволен результатом. Инстинкт говорил ему, что это не будет так тепло как он хотел, но по крайней мере он на твердой земле. Все, что ему оставалось сделать – это скрыть вход.

Он уловил запах хищника, что шастал снаружи. Его гнезд в опасности! Джон побежал к ближайшим деревьям. Он преследовал запах, перепрыгивая с дерева на дерево, с ветки на ветку до тех пор пока не приблизился к источнику опасности.

Охтник двигался всего в нескольких футах под ним. Обнажив клыки Джон прыгнул. Он все еще был воздухе, когда огонь взорвался в каждом нерве. Парализованный он ударился о землю. Неспособный посмотреть в сторону он смотрел как охотник непринужденно зачехлил свое оружие. Он узнал нападавшего, он атаковал Джона раньше в городе. Он сдержал рычание. Он должен был быть умнее с этим. Чувствительность возвращалась к его конечностям, но он сделал вид, что все еще был парализован. Терпеливо, это его шанс вырваться.

Он смотрел с прищуром, как охотник порылся в мешке и вытащил иглу. Это пахло опасностью, и вид этого заставило кровь Джона застыть в жилах. Странное случайное воспоминание предупредило его, что это как-то связано с отравленной едой.  
Джон тихо низко зашипел. Что бы охотник не планировал, он не хочет в этом участвовать.

"Это, наверное, будет больно", - сказал охотник. Он взял иглу в руку и пошел прямо к нему.

Рыча, Джон заставил себя встать. Он проигнорировал онемение в протестующих конечностях и оттолкнул охотника в грудь со всей силы. Охотник пролетел несколько футов и приземлился на спину.  
Джон схватил шприц и бросил в дерево с такой силой, чтобы разбить это на кусочки. Успешно. Взяв себя в руки? он прошипел еще одно предупреждение, повернулся и убежал.  
***  
Рация Родни зажужжала. Он кликнул по наушнику и услышал как Ронон сказал: «Тейла, МакКей, идите сюда».

Тейла ответила по рации первая: «Ронон, что-то не так?»

«Я взял Шепарда, но он сбежал».

«Ты в порядке?» - спросила она.

«Он кинул меня как мешок фасоли тава, но я в прядке».

«Ронон, дождись меня. Я на пути к тебе сейчас», - сказала Тейла. – « Я очень скоро должна быть там».

«Ты применил ретровирус Карсона?» - спросил Родни. Он похлопал по карману убедиться что его автоинъектор еще там.

«Нет, я выронил один шприц. Другой я нашел разбившимся на кусочки. Хуже то, что сейчас он знает, что мы охотимся на него, и его будет сложнее отследить».

Они спорили о преимуществе собраться и вернуться в прыгун с вариантом напасть на Шепарда группой в лесу, когда на шее у Родни волосы начала вставать дыбом. Он медленно повернулся и посмотрел прямо в синее лицо Шеппарда.

"Он здесь! Он—"

Джон вырвал у него рацию и отбросил в лес. Паникуя, Родни шарил в кармане брюк и в конце концов ему в руки попал один из автоинъекторов. 

До того как он смог обдумать это, он воткнул инъектор в центр груди Шепарда.

«О, боже. Мне жаль…Я…». Израсходованный картридж выпал из ослабших рук Родни и упал на лесную подстилку. «Пожалуйста, не убивай меня». Он приготовился к боли, застыв в ужасе.

Он смотрел, как Джон потер грудь в замешательстве, а затем посмотрел на Родни. Он открыл рот и попробовал воздух языком.

"Иисусе, Шеппард, ты меня нюхаешь?"

Джон наклонил голову, моргнул и подался ближе. Родни почувствовал теплый, влажный язык Джона прямо под ухом. 

Он наклонил голову назад, давая Джону доступ получше, поскольку это казалось успокаивает его. Но блядь, это ощущалось крайне чувственно, чем должно.

Родни сделал судорожный вдох. «Слушай, я не знаю через сколько подействует укол. Карсон хотел, чтобы ты получил два; ладно я не думаю, что ты будешь просто лежать и думать об Атлантиде, пока я введу тебе еще одну дозу».

Джон посмотрел на него со странным выражением и протянул когтистую руку. Его острые синие ногти процарапали вниз по застежкам жилетки Родни, раскрывая ее. Он наваливался со все большим рвением до тех пор пока не умудрился толкнуть Родни и повалить того на землю. Он обратил внимание на рубашку Родни.

Более осторожно, чем Родни ожидал от него, он порвал ткань. Его когти проделали большие дыры в рубашке, но чудом оставили кожу Родни невредимой. Он не был уверен хорошо ли Шепард соображает сейчас, но не остановился от протеста.

«Эй, прекрати! Вот - теперь ты разорвал ее. Вначале мой жилет, потом рубашку. Я только ее надел,а теперь она порвана тоже».

Он снял остатки своей рубашки и бросил ее на землю вместе со своим поврежденным коммуникатором. По крайней мере, ставшийся инъектор все еще у него в кармане брюк, если Шеппард не попытается снять его штаны тоже.

Родни скрестил руки на ошметках свое рубашки. Зубастая улыбка Шепарда нечуть не успокаивала. Что теперь? Джона, казалось, интересует больше нюхать его, чем причинять боль.

Если повезет, он просто подождет и позволит лекарсту Карсона делать свое дело. Когда Джон станет более вменяемым, он мог бы объяснить зачем ему нужна вторая доза. Но сначала он должен придумать план, как не испугать Джона, чтобы он не убежал в лес.

Он пытлся вспомнить все трюки, которые он использовал, чтобы заманить Пиксель в кашачью переноску. Забудь о тунце, Джон не кот, но у него есть энеретических батончик спрятанный в его кармане. Там было что-то о кормлении животных—

Как тяжело думать. Шеппардово обнюхивание не прекращалось и сейчас перешло в облизование.

«Какого черта ты делаешь?» - взвизгнул Родни, когда Джон поднял его и перекинул через плечо, как мешок картошки. «Когда это закончится и ты на сто процентов вернешься в себя, можешь просто забыть о том что делал — ты Тарзан, а я видимо Джейн…шутка».

Длинный список предполагаемых угроз умер на губах Родни. Джон, сволочь, решил, что это хорошая идея, стартануть все еще держа его. Лесной настил подпрыгивал вверх и вниз перед его глазами, и это заняло все его внимание не проблюваться от полученного головокружения.

Джон продолжал нести его, пока они не достигли пещеры. Возможно, он потерял свой рюкзак, парализатор и половина его одежды, но благодаря чистой настойчивости, Родни удалось удержать вторую дозу ретровируса.

"Вы должны знать, что я не впечатлен вашей демонстрации силы", - пробормотал Родни, когда Джон бросил его на кучу сена.

Разгоряченный и раскрасневшийся, Родни выругался себе под нос. Это самое худшее время какое возможно после того избиения, когда он не мог поднять головы. Ему удавалось держать это в секрете в течение многих лет, и он уверен, что не нужно давать больше поводов Джону Шепарду подразнить его.

Он всегда знал, еще со старшей школы, когда старшекурсник, вратарь команды, толкнул его к шкафчикам и потребовал объяснить, что выскочка как он мог бы сделать для команды. Он позже извинился, когда Родни доказал как быстр на льду, но следующие три месяца Родни деревенел каждый раз, когда шел в мужскую раздевалку.

Чтобы сделать дела хуже, Джона, кажется, очень интересует текущее состояние Родни. Все обнюхивания и облизывания определенно не помогали забыть это. Джон уставился на него сияющим, заинтересованным взглядом. В одно быстрое движение, он прижал руки Родни над его головой.

О боженьки. Это подняло его страх на другой уровень. Родни простонал. Сейчас его интерес не спрятать. Возможно если бы он оба …

Он исследовал лицо Джона на предмет возвращения сознания. Нет, это была плохая идея. Он бы использовал Джона, но тот никогда не простит Родни за это, когда он придет в себя.

Мысль о том, что их дружба разрушиться, и представление, как это выглядело бы в глазах Джона, были столь эффективными как ведро ледяной воды. Родни выпрямился и мягко оттолкнул Джона и удивился, когда тот ему позволил.

Джон сел на корточки и моргнул. Он открыл свой рот и выпустил один тонкий расстроенный писк. Мгновение спустя его глаза закатились и он повалился назад.

«Шепард?»

Джон лежал на земле в глубоком обмороке. В отключке. Родни решил, что у него не будет лучшего шанса. На этот раз он нацелился на большую мышцы бедра, а не стал паниковать всаживая в грудь. Штаны Джона были порваны и превратились в лохмотья, и он прилично разорвал материю, чтобы найти участок свободный от чешуи.

Ноги Джона были полностью синие, чешуя шла от его лодыжек, выше колена на несколько сантиметров. Боясь потерять время, он ввел вторую дозу Джону. «Поблагодаришь меня позже».

**Author's Note:**

> продолжение скоро


End file.
